1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to electric lamps powered by a water source.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Bathroom showers are enclosed, and can be rather dim or even dark without electric lighting. Emerging electrical standards in response to the corrosive results of steam and damp are requiring shower lights to be more water tight, and may even exclude them from the immediate shower area. Additional light that is safe and efficient would in general be useful in a bathroom shower. Occasionally there are power failures, and an independent light source in a shower would be convenient. It is known that the water flow from a spigot or showerhead may be used to generate electricity and that electricity can be used to power a lamp. However, the available amount of water flow can be extremely variable. It is common that water pressure drops in a community in the early morning when there are a large number of residents using water at the same time, and water pressure available in a home with a well can be quite different from water pressure in a large city apartment building. There is then a need for a shower light that can operate with highly variable water flows.